None.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technology of electrical connection design and in particular, to the technology of fuse box design and power distribution circuits. More specifically, the present Invention relates to the design of a fuse box kit of the type that would be commonly used in an automobile, boat, plane, RV, or other vehicle, where it would be desirable to variably multiply the available fuse protection for applications involving equipment having high power load requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Most vehicles have a number of electrical components such as lights, horns, stereo radios, televisions, DVD players, amplifiers, and the like. To protect the electrical circuits of the vehicles, fuses are located in the circuit for each electrical accessory. The fuses are typically positioned in a central fuse box between the electrical supply and the accessory. The main function of the fuse is to protect the wiring circuit. The fuse contains an internal conductor which provides the electrical connection between the ends of the fuse. The conductor inside the fuse is a metallic strip that has a lower melting temperature than the wiring of the circuit. The size of the conductor is calibrated so that when the failure rating of the fuse is reached, sufficient heat will be generated to melt the conductor and break the circuit (burn the fuse). In use, if an accessory fails, the increased power demand in the circuit will exceed the failure rating of the fuse, causing the fuse to bum and separate, breaking the electrical connection. If a fuse is not used, overcurrent conditions could damage circuit elements or the electric accessory, overheat the wiring and perhaps cause a fire. The condition presents a danger to both life and property.
Most automobiles have two fuse panels. The engine compartment fuse panel typically contains the fuses for protection of the electrical circuits associated with the primary vehicle functions such as cooling fans, anti-lock brake pumps, and the engine control units. An interior fuse panel is usually located under the dash on the driver""s side of the vehicle, and protects the electrical circuits associated with the electrical devices inside the passenger compartment.
Different fuse designs have different rating ranges. For example, AGU fuses (glass cylinder type) are commercially available with ratings between 5 and 60 amps. MAXI fuses (blade type) are commercially available with ratings between 20 and 80 amps. The more expensive ANL fuses (wafer type) are commercially available with ratings between 60 and 300 amps. For larger loads, circuit breakers are generally required.
Improvements in electronics and microchip technology have led to an enormous increase in the development and availability of high technology accessories for use in vehicles. These devices include CD players, DVD players, televisions, computers, telephones, fax machines, custom lighting, special effects devices, high powered amplifiers, other stereo system components, and other appliances configured to operate at low voltages. The number of options far exceeds the availability, capacity, and design of factory supplied electric circuits.
Frequently, the load requirement of a desired accessory exceeds the highest rated fuse that can fit in a factory supplied fuse panel. For example, many stereo amplifiers are rated at 2,000 or even 3,000 watts. 150 amp fuses are required for these units. As a result, the consumer must either purchase a separate fuse panel for the accessory that accommodates ANL fuses, or install a circuit breaker.
In addition to a lack of space of the factory supplied fuse panels, a variety of electric devices available on the market have significantly different load requirements. As a result, some accessories may require higher current circuits with higher fuse ratings, and other accessories may require lower current circuits with lower fuse ratings. Due to the difference in fuse design capacity, the consumer is required to purchase more than one additional fuse panel.
As a result of the above described issues, retailers will normally stock two or three different power distribution panels to accommodate the different fuse designs, as well as the different sizes of AWG gage input wires.
The large custom automobile market has created a special demand for additional power distribution and high current load capable circuits. These applications require solutions that not only satisfy the electric system functionality requirements, but solutions that are cosmetically enhancing. It is common in the custom automobile industry to use gold plated fuses, and fuse panels with highly decorative architecture.
Numerous devices have been developed for the purpose of providing additional power distribution that are cosmetically attractive. Other devices have been developed which permit fuse stacking to provide a higher fuse rating by using multiple fuses on a circuit.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,995 B1 issued to Brooks. The device is a distributor having a positive input terminal block separated by a riser from a negative current input terminal block.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,654 issued to Lineberry, Jr., for an accessory connector adapted for insertion Into a vehicle fuse box. The connector has a pair of fuse blade receptacles for inserting additional fuse blades, such that after removing a fuse from the fuse box, the accessory connector replaces the fuse and is then located between the fuse and the fuse box.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,03 issued to Dipace (3 BandD Products, Inc.), comprising a fuse block adapter, where a fuse is removed from a fuse clip and the fuse block adapter is inserted to allow for the fusing of an additional circuit.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,995 B1 issued to Brooks, comprising a fuse block extender consisting of a male bus electrode and a circuit electrode positioned side by side and adapted to fit into the female electrodes of a vehicle fuse block, and of one or more accessory electrodes that connect to the bus electrode and to one or more accessories.
One disadvantage of these devices is that most are complex and expensive. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are esthetically displacing, and thus unsuitable for customized vehicle applications. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are limited by their principal configuration. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are electrically unique, and require special knowledge to install and use. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they take up additional space to install. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they do not provide for use with higher load electrical appliances.
It can thus be seen that there is a need for a design of a power distribution panel that can be adapted to the various load requirements of different electrical accessories for vehicles. There is also a need for a design of a power distribution panel that can accomplish this objective while providing an esthetically enhancing architecture.
The fuse ratings and circuit descriptions are used for general Identification purposes only. The forgoing description is not intended to be instructive as to the use or safety of any particular fuse, circuit, or electrical accessory. Numerous variables, including the length and weight of the wiring are not considered here. The manufacturers recommendations for the individual electrical accessory should be consulted and followed.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it provides a power distribution panel kit that can be adapted to the various load requirements of different electrical accessories for vehicles. Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows for the use of less expensive fuses in higher load circuit designs. Another advantage of the present invention is that it accommodates an easily changeable configuration without any change to its esthetically enhancing architecture. Another advantage of the present invention is that it permits the addition of high load electric accessories, while eliminating the need to install additional power distribution blocks for higher fuse ratings. Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for a broader range of circuit protection with a single fuse style.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken In connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fuse block system kit is disclosed having a nonconductive base. An electrically conductive input block is attached to the base, and a plurality of fuse clips are electrically connected to the input block. Opposite the input block, a plurality of single output blocks made of conductive material are removably attached to the base. A fuse clip is electrically connected to each single output block. Fuses are locatable in the fuse clips between the input block and the output blocks. A dual output block made of conductive material is attachable to the base in substitution of two single output blocks. In this manner, two single output blocks can be removed, and the dual output block substituted in their place. A pair of fuse clips is electrically connected to the dual output block. The resulting configuration doubles the fuse rating of the circuit without changing the size or appearance of the distribution block, and without changing the style of the fuse required.